powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Strength of the Sun
Strength of the Sun is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It features the debut of the Max Solarzord. Synopsis The two remaining monsters from Diabolico's trio - Thunderon and Falkar, launch a final assault on the Rangers, who are short one Titanium Ranger. When both increase in size and take down the Supertrain Megazord, Ryan risks his life and helps them out in the new Max Solarzord, destroying both monsters. Plot In the Demon World, Queen Bansheera warns Diabolico once again that if he fails again, she’ll give his Star Power to Impus. Although Diabolco planned to kill Impus before that happens, he stops short when Jinxer enters the room, feigning admiration to the baby. Loxi offers to create a new monster to defeat the Power Rangers, but Diabolico reminds him and the others that Falkar and Thunderon are still active, and orders the two to destroy the Rangers before Bansheera returns. At the Aquabase, Ryan overhears Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell talk about the Max Solarzord, his new Zord. Although it’s functional, Ms. Fairweather tells Mitchell that it will not work properly without Ryan due to a specific weapon system, leading the latter to lament that they don’t have a Titanium Ranger right now, and hopes that the other Rangers can do well without him. In the cafeteria, Joel expresses confusion over why Ryan can’t join them on future missions, especially since Falkar and Thunderon are still around. However, Carter reminds Joel and the others about the cobra tattoo, before getting a call from Mitchell that the duo is back. Ryan reluctantly stands down as the Rangers pass by. The Rangers drive to Falkar and Thunderon’s location before morphing for battle. The Rangers lead the two into a warehouse, but still struggle against them. Dana suggests they split them up as the girls lead Falkar away and into a nearby shed. They manage to immobilize Falkar before having the entire building collapse on him. Meanwhile, Ryan sees the other Rangers struggle against Thunderon just as the girls arrive to help. Before the Rangers could blast Thunderon with the V-Lancers, the latter blasts at them, causing them to collapse. As Thunderon goes to finish the job, he’s unaware that they were playing possum, and they fire pointblank before destroying him with a Spectra Blast. Falkar, who had just risen from the rubble, is shocked that the Rangers defeated Thunderon. Diabolico grows Thunderon giant sized, forcing the Rangers to summon the Rail Rescues and form the Supertrain Megazord. As Thunderon rails on the Rangers, Falkar watches on, hoping to use his comrades’ victory for himself. However, Diabolico makes his presence known, causing the panicked Demon to comment how he wanted to join Thunderon in the fight. Diabolico decides to make that happen by forcibly tossing a growth card into Falkar’s back, and the latter grows giant sized. Now faced against two Demons, the Rangers struggle even more than ever. Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell try to divert more power to the Megazord, but it’s becoming clear that it’s hopeless. Seeing this, Ryan decides to risk it by placing the system disk back into the Max Solarzord’s computer, and morphing into action. Ryan climbs into the cockpit and goes out to save the Rangers, but his actions get the attention from Ms. Fairweather and Mitchell, the latter ordering Ryan to stop. However, Ryan’s persistence convinces them to let him help the Rangers, and Ms. Fairweather instructs him on how to pilot the Zord. Ryan flies in to save his friends, and Ms. Fairweather tells him to take the Max Solarzord closer to the sun to energize the solar panels. Even though the cobra tattoo moves more, Ryan does so, and fully energizes the Max Solarzord, before transforming it into Warrior Mode. Although the Rangers have their concerns, Ryan reassures them that he’s fine. The might of the Max Solarzord pushes Falkar back, and while the tattoo causes him more pain, he manages to destroy Falkar and then Thunderon. Although the Rangers congratulate Ryan for saving them, he passes out from the strain of the cobra tattoo, much to their concern. Ryan is taken back to Aquabase and is treated by Ms. Fairweather and Dana. When Captain Mitchell comes in, Ryan expects him to be mad at him for disobeying orders, but the former praises him for saving the Rangers as he would have done the same himself. When Ms. Fairweather turns Ryan over to check his breathing, Mitchell sees that the cobra is closer to his son’s neck. Even worse, Ms. Fairweather fears that if Ryan morphs again, it could destroy him. Back at the battlefield, Diabolico says that the Demon trio will rise once more, revealing crystalized remains of their beings. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather *Diane Salinger as Queen Bansheera (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *Alonzo Bodden as Thunderon (voice) *Ezra Weisz as Falkar (voice) VHS/DVD releases * Strength of the Sun was released on the VHS Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Titanium Ranger Curse of the Cobra. Notes *This marks the first appearance of the Max Solarzord. *Apparently, a Ranger NEEDS to be morphed to pilot zords. Ryan (from the audience's perspective) didn't need to morph to use the sort. *If you look closely, when David looks at the schematics of the Max Solarzord, you can see the reflection of Mondo Tatsumi (counterpart to Capt. Mitchell) in the computer monitor. See Also (fight footage) Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Episode